


Like a Bit out of a Fairytale

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Basically, Beauty and the Beast Elements, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki is sent to the Sky Labyrinth to die.Instead, he ends up building a new life for himself, with the help on an unlikely source.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Like a Bit out of a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron Bingo, O2: Fairytale genre.  
> I thought I'd go with a Beauty and the Beast AU where "the Beast is fine being as is and the Beauty just wants some peace and quiet".  
> This was actually one of the first things I started working on.  
> My thanks to Q for betaing <3

"I've been told to slay you as atonement for my crimes." the intruder says in lieu of greeting. "I am no fool; I know they sent me to my death. I will not resist, you may claim my life as you wish, Beast."

And ouch, that hurt. He's not sure why, exactly. He's been called Beast for far too long, too many times to even try and offer his name. He remembers it still; there’s a few times he wishes he could have forgotten already. And he should have torn the newcomer to pieces the moment he crossed the entrance of the Sky Labyrinth. This man had magic; magic was dangerous. Someone with magic cursed him to become Beast, and while another stopped it from going too far, it wasn't enough to make him change his opinion about magic. Many had come here but never returned. Warriors and knights, archers and assassins, he could deal. The curse made his skin be like an armour that covered him whole. But mages could get into his head and when that happened, nothing was left of him. Nothing but the beast the curse would have turned him into.

This mage was different. Tired, lost, someone who had given up. Mages sent to his door always fought. This one smelled like the kind of death that clings to one that craves it. He decides to let the mage live, for now.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" the mage asks.

"You are dead already" he replies, and leaves the mage alone.

  
  


After all, the Sky Labyrinth used to be the home of a rich merchant. Oftentimes, they came for his riches and his life, but nobody knows what happened to them. Now it's the home of a beast that does the same.

A  ~~merchant~~ ,  a beast that deals in death.

-//-

The mage is a curious being, he decides. Not because he finds him in the library, mages after all, love their books, no. It's what he's reading: mages have little interest for garden flowers, much less the kind of flowers that one can grow  _ inside _ their homes, the kind that serves no other purpose but to make a place look pretty. Neither herbs nor poisons, no sage or belladonna.. Curiosity isn't a trait of men only, and he can't help it.

"Interesting thing you're researching for." he speaks, as he approaches.

"I miss my mother's garden. I wish to recreate it here, somehow." It's a statement, not a reply, as if what he was doing was pretty obvious.

"In that case, time spells might be an easier way to deal than growing ones." And, without waiting for an answer, he turns to leave.

He's not hungry, but hunting is an adequate distraction.

-//-

Another thing he finds surprising is that the mage cooks. He only used his magic to set the fires on the right heat, everything else he does himself. He's cut the vegetables; skinned the game and prepped the meat as well. He's focused on where he needs to be, and the few minutes between tasks, he leafs through a book that definitely belongs to his library.

Naturally, they take their meals separately. Firstly, they keep different schedules, with him eating usually once a week, and the mage taking four meals a day. Secondly, it would have been the exact opposite of courteous if he did. Like all carnivorous animals, he enjoyed his food raw as it was, and he doubted his guest would feel comfortable with him eating next to him.

Polite beast or not, he was still a messy eater.

-//-

He finds himself bringing a book of old tales to the mage. They're tales of chivalrous heroes and their grand achievements.

(He used to love being read those, he thinks. A long time ago.) The mage often gets lost through the arcane texts, and light-hearted adventures could help him rest his mind. 

"Read this." he commands, even if that wasn't his intention, then unceremoniously drops the book on him. "Rest your mind."

The mage opens the book, and goes through some pages, then grimaces, and turns to him, accusation in his eyes. "Are you mocking me? I can't read this."

"It's in Alvanis Common, what do you mean you can't read it?"

"I mean I can't. I don't know how to read common languages."

"But you know magic languages, yes?" and at that, the mage looks smug.

"Many of them. Sindarin and Aldmeris, Seften Dragonic, as well as Curvic, I'm fluent. Nornatic Runic is my best." he claims.

And that makes him even more curious, because the man is probably from Nornaeas, if their old runes are what he knows best. Or at least, the mage's mentor was from there. And so, he reaches a decision.

"Come here, sit down." he orders yet again. "I shall teach you, mage, the tongue of this land. Perhaps when you find the courage to do what you were asked to….. When you eventually leave this place, knowing how to read can only serve you well. Even the common folk could read the last time I saw men around."

"Don't call me mage, Beast. I have a name. It's Loki. Use it."

And he laughs. "I thought you mages had rules around giving names, Loki. However, don't expect to receive mine in return."

"Why not?"

"It's been too long, that I've simply forgotten." he lies. He lies because he never forgets, but Loki doesn't need to know that. Every person ever met, every word ever heard, every sentence ever read, he remembers all. But mages who know of your name are the most dangerous and, while he wishes to be able to trust another person again, he's afraid enough to avoid it. "Now, come here. There's a lesson to be had."

And so, he begins to read, a story old and yet beloved, of a man with dreams in his eyes, a blessed sword in hand, and betrayal in his destiny.

-//-

The Beast is a strange creature, Loki decides. It (no, not an it, but rather a  _ he _ ) knows emotions well, and allows them to colour his voice. The reluctance to interact at first, perhaps even the resignation of what comes of his state. Then comes the curiosity, perhaps the one thing that's the hardest, perhaps impossible for the Beast to hide. It is said that curiosity is solely a trait of men, one that neither animals nor beasts possess.

And oh, how the beast tries to hide those vestiges of humanity within him! He's sure he doesn't realise that he acts like someone trying to be a perfect host, even if sometimes, it happens in the most bizarre ways. Like, the most recent: being taught to read and write the common tongues. When confronted about the reasoning behind this kindness, the other just shrugged and replied that there were scripts he wished to discuss with Loki, history and philosophy among them, and Loki could not ro such a thing if he didn't know or have a way to familiarize himself with new concepts.

The Beast spends some hours in showing him around the various chambers of the Sky Labyrinth and the forgotten treasures that are scattered across, hidden away. The rare scrolls he knew of before were joined by fantastical jewelry and trinkets that their use was seemingly long forgotten and barely used. There’s even a room large enough to house a full orchestra, all instruments there, waiting for their owners to come and give birth to music with them.

“If you’ve seen something you’d like, you can have it.” he says after the tour has concluded, perhaps weeks after it started. “It’s a gift, from me to you.”

“For what reason?”

The beast shrugs. “Can I not offer you a gift?” he asks back. “Forgive me if I’m wrong,” he says, sarcasm obvious in his words, “but isn’t this a common practice among friends?”

“I was sent here to kill you. Surely you can’t think of me as a friend?”

“You mean that you came here to die.” he counters. Loki hates that he’s been figured out like that, and refuses to believe that’s the supposed heartless beast that lived here. “Do you wish to die still?”

“I do not.” Loki admits. “But your death? I do not wish that either.”

“Tony” the Beast tells him, after a few minutes of silence. “My name. You asked about it before.”

“And you’re giving it to me now, why?”

Tony looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “I need you to check on some people for me.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Of course not. You'll have to return to tell me how they’re doing. Just tell them Tony sent you, and that I just wanted to check up on them. Oh! And give them some things. They might have some stuff for me in return. Can you write some letters for me to give them?”

“Sure thing.” he replies, and they get to work.

  
  


-//-

Tony’s friends were an interesting bunch, to say the least. He could tell Tony meant a lot for them, and got multiple warnings to not dare hurt him. Loki couldn’t. How could he, anyway, when Tony showed him such kindness as he did? Besides, Tony could be a great conversation partner. It would be a waste to hurt him, or leave him behind.

And, well. If there was some romance waiting for them later on for them, it wouldn’t be an unwelcome development.


End file.
